


target

by herosanta (mcshinwon)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghost!Dave, more tags to be added as i continue writing, the ghosts of five's victims are Bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshinwon/pseuds/herosanta
Summary: five didn't know who dave was to klaus, and klaus didn't know who dave was to five, dave didn't know what would happen if he revealed the truth





	1. shot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crap at summaries but this was just a rough idea i had, so enjoy :)

How quickly everything ended was astonishing. One moment, David Katz was lying in the mud, surrounded by the cacophony of the war unfolding around him, but the next moment, it was as if he was flung out of his body, observing everything from afar, the scene growing eerily silent. He saw himself still lying in the mud, and he saw that his back was bleeding. He watched as Klaus went to say something to him only to realize what had happened, and he watched as the other man broke into hysterics, frantically trying to get help. 

 

When he couldn’t stomach the scene any longer, Dave found himself flung once again. This time, he found himself standing next to an older man. He crouched in the brush, peering through the scope of a sniper rifle before frowning and getting up and turning away from the scene. Dave tried to make out what he had just been aiming at, and from the looks of it, he guessed it was likely himself. Although he couldn’t see clearly through the jungle, he could just barely make out the ditch they had all been hiding in, and sound had seemed to return to him as he heard the banging and the shouts and the cries. He looked back at the man, his eyebrow furrowing.  _ Why had he shot him? What was he doing here?  _ Although the man seemed to be wearing clothes that blended well enough into the jungle, something about the way he carried himself seemed off. Dave couldn’t put his finger on what about the man seemed so out of place, but he supposed he had plenty of time to figure it out. 

 

He didn’t dare think about what had just happened to him and what this meant for his family- his friends-  _ Klaus _ . 

 

The pang in his chest felt just as real as if he were alive. 

 

Dave watched and followed the man as he walked deeper into the brush, a grim expression having settled on his features. He heard a weird whistling noise and saw the man crouch down and pick up something. Dave peered over his shoulder, seeing that the man seemed to be holding some sort of… he wasn’t really sure what the man was holding, but if he had to describe it he’d say it was similar to a message in a bottle. Where the hell it had come from, he wasn’t sure. All it said was to report back to the Commission- whatever the hell that meant. 

  
The man sighed, and then turned to the briefcase he had been holding at his side. Dave wasn’t sure how he had missed it before, and the more he thought about it, the more out of place it seemed.  _ Who the hell was this guy? _ He didn’t have time to ponder it because as soon as the man opened the briefcase, a piercing energy enveloped them. 


	2. ghost

They emerged in front of an important looking building. The sky was more clear and blue than Dave had seen in what seemed like forever and the grass was almost too neatly trimmed to seem real. Was this heaven? He looked over and saw the man who had shot him striding towards the building. Probably not. Not having much of a choice, Dave followed him inside. A slender woman with pale blonde hair greeted the man and congratulated him on another mission well done. Her smile was sharp and her eyes piercing, and Dave immediately got the feeling that she couldn’t be trusted, although it wasn’t as if he could vocalize that.  

 

Instead he looked around the room they stood in and decided to wander a bit. He might as well test whatever theories he knew about ghosts starting with whether or not he would be tied to his murderer. He set off towards the entrance of the building, but as soon as he crossed the threshold, he found himself standing next to the man again, who now seemed to be having some sort of argument with the woman. Perhaps he could be as far as he wanted as long as he was in the same building? Did he have to move on to be free?  _ How did he do that?  _ For the moment, he was pretty numb, but he attributed that to the shock that was still fresh in his mind. There was a certain amount of disbelief Dave regarded the entire situation with. It felt like a dream. Yeah, maybe that was what was happening, and any moment he would wake up. 

 

He started as he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see a younger girl staring right at him. How come she could see him and touch him if he was…? 

 

“Who are you?” He asked, speaking for the first time since everything had happened. 

 

“Dead, same as you,” she said, gesturing that he should follow her. He glanced back at the man who was still deep in conversation before following her. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“You sure have a lot of questions, mister,” she said with a frown.

 

“Well… yeah… I did just die, didn’t I? Does that mean I’m a ghost now? Is this the afterlife or something? Why did that man kill me? How did we even get here?” 

 

“Think of him as a hitman or an assassin. Nothing against you, he was just doing his job- that’s the way he sees it at least. He was just doing his job when he killed me too. Wanna know what I was doing when he killed me?” She stopped, turning around to face Dave, staring at him with an angered expression. “I was walking to school.”

 

“Why did he kill you?” 

 

“What year are you from?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

That struck Dave as an odd question, and he wondered what she meant by that as he stared at her in confusion.

 

“Answer the question, don’t overthink it.”

 

“1968,” Dave finally replied after a long pause.

 

“He killed me in 1993. His job is to time travel around and kill people who get in the way of some sort of predetermined timeline. I think it’s complete bullshit. I didn’t do anything but I had to die- for God only knows why. It’s sick.” 

 

“Time travel… is that what that briefcase is?” He asked, gesturing back towards where the man was standing.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “Makes you think about all the people you’ve seen carrying briefcases, doesn’t it?”

 

“I think I know why he killed me.” 

 

The girl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Dave slowly knelt down and rested his head in his hands. There was no way he could find out about it. He could only imagine what the guilt would do to him if Klaus were to find out why he was killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for taking so long to update after this chapter!! I decided I wanted to change pacing on some things and fix a couple things w chapters one and two so please bear with me while I sort those details out!!


End file.
